Spire Aurora
Spire Aurora — One of the Spires. About A foreign Spire, and a frequent enemy to Spire Albion. They are among the antagonists of the Cinder Spires series. Culture and Life Not much is yet known about the daily life and culture of Spire Aurora. However, the names of the characters indicate that there is a Latin-like culture there. Government Spire Aurora also seems to be much less prosperous than Spire Albion. Wood , for instance, is much rarer there and is not used as casually. They have a wasteful government and often wage war to shore up their coffers.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 12, p. 132 Military * Auroran Armada * Auroran Marines Known Airships See section below for details... * ASA Itasca * ASA Ciervo Details * Chivalry was considered a high virture in the upper echelons of Spire AuroraAeronaut's Windlass, ch. 32 People of Spire Aurora * Captain Castillo — captain of the ASA Itasca * Diego Ciriaco — Master Sergeant of the First Auroran Marines. A warriorborn in his early thirties, with fine, dark hair and an olive skin tone. His eyes were dark and very, very hard. * Major Renaldo Espira — leads the invasion force of 500 parasailering Auroran Marines. * Lieutenant Lazaro — young marine killed by Gwen's gauntlet blast to the face. * Lieutenant Ibarra — an impudent young officer under Espira's command who pays the ultimate price for rudeness to Sycorax Cavendish. He claws out his own eyes. * Madame Sycorax Cavendish — While not an inhabitant of Spire Aurora, Madame Cavendish and her batman, Sark, ally with the Aurorans. Auroran Ships * ASA Ciervo — the Auroran destroyer that assaults Habble Morning. When it dives, it emits a high-pitched humming sound, like an etherwasp. * ASA Itasca — the Auroran Cortez-class battlecruiser that cripples Predator, run by Captain Castillo.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 2, p. 30 :: "A ship of legend, with a battle record stretching back more than five hundred years, and the Aurorans considered her a fine prize to be given to veteran captains on the fast route to their own admiralty." ... "A vessel designed specifically to run down ships like Predator and hammer them into clouds of glowing splinters" Connections * Auroran Marines * Sycorax Cavendish * Sark * Spire Albion * Albion Ships * Fleet * Habble Morning * Habble Landing * Grimm * AMS Predator Events (Spoiler section) 1. Aeronaut's Windlass The Auroran Armada sent the ASA Ciervo with six ships to attack Spire Albion's Shipyards.It was a distraction to allow Auroran Marines to parasail into the Ventilation Tunnels and carry out their sabotage plans.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 11 During the attack on Albion, Gwen and Benedict explain to Bridget about Auroran politics and why the attack Albion every few decades—why they might be attacking now.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 12 2. The Olympian Affair Quotes * "The government of Spire Aurora is greedy, corrupt, an inefficient," Gwen said. "Taxes are quite high. Each Habble struggles against its neighbors to claim funding and favors from their government, and the actual business of government is generally neglected. As a result, their enterprises suffer and do not grow—while their population does. So once every generation or so, the Aurorans become aggressive. Their Fleet gobbles up outposts, and in the past entire Spires, plundering their wealth to their own Spire going, and getting a lot of their own people killed to reduce the pressure on their population." — Gwen Lancaster to Bridget Tagwynn, in a tunnel in Habble MorningAeronaut's Windlass, ch. 12 Book References Category:Locations Category:Spires